1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for reducing power consumption and an electronic device thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The advancement of communication and semiconductor technologies has resulted in the development of electronic devices that behave as multimedia devices executing various multimedia functions. For example, electronic devices today may provide voice communication services, video communication services, messenger services, broadcasting services, wireless Internet services, camera services, and music playback services.